


There Goes My Heart Beating

by Anonymous



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, The Hospitalization of 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He receives the call at 1 am EST. He doesn't start breathing again until he reaches the hospital.





	There Goes My Heart Beating

**Author's Note:**

> A take on what happened when Lovett was injured in Austin in 2018. Please enjoy.

He receives the call at 1 am EST. He doesn't start breathing again until he reaches the hospital.

* * *

He ran through the automatic hospital doors and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t care if anyone saw him. The only thing he cared about was the man he loved who was currently, in some god forsaken part of this hospital, in pain.  
  
He slowed down a bit as he approached the main information desk, only so the security guards flanked on either side as well as the receptionists wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Thankfully, no one else was in line so he was easily able to go up to the desk and without taking a breath say what he needed to say.  
  
“I’m here to see Jonathan Lovett. He was brought in last night and he has a room. I’m one of his emergency contacts.”  
  
The disaffected receptionist looked down at their computer. “Jonathan Lovett. Let’s see.”  
  
Usually he was a patient man, but after what seemed like forever he couldn’t help but start to speak again.  
  
“He was born on August 17th and he is 35 years old. He was brought in last night and his friends…look, I have the texts from his friends that show he was given a room and-“  
  
“Sir, please calm down, I found him right now. I have his room number right here. Unfortunately, I can’t give it to you because visiting hours don’t start for another 2 hours and-“  
  
He felt the wind knocked out of him. He had come all this way and they weren’t going to let him in? He tried to take a deep breathe, but he was only able to take a shallow one.  
  
“I wasn’t here when he got admitted, but I am now. I have to see him. I have to know he’s okay. I understand policy and I certainly am very happy to know that policy is followed, but could an exception just be made once? I promise I will follow every other rule.“

The receptionist sighed and looked to their left and their right, then looked back up at him. Their expression softened, obviously taking in his slightly askew hair and glasses as well as his crumpled clothing. At their glaze, it made him wonder whether he should have brought in his suitcase in order to increase the sympathy it was obvious he now getting.  
  
“Can I have your id, sir? To get you a pass?”  
  
He sighed in relief and nodded, taking his wallet out of his pants and opening it up so he could hand it over. He found it and with a shaky hand pulled it out and slid it on the desk.  
  
They took the id and smiled softly, beginning to type in the information.  
  
After a few moments passed, he could hear a printer begin to whir to life and he began to breathe even easier.  
  
The receptionist smiled, handing back the id in addition to the name tag. “There you go sir.”  
  
He smiled. “Thank you so much, ma’am.”  
  
The receptionist nodded slightly and he turned his back, about to make his way to the the elevators.  
  
“Oh and sir?”  
  
He turned back to look at her, confused  
  
“He’s very lucky to have a partner who loves him so much.”  
  
He smiled back and shook his head. “I’m the lucky one.”  
  
He turned and headed to the elevators.

* * *

By the time he was getting up to the fifth floor, the nurses were beginning to start their morning rounds. Fortunately for him, they didn’t pay him any mind. Usually, this would start some alarm bells and make him begin to wonder whether he should bring it up at a future meeting, but he honestly didn’t care this time.  
  
He made it to Lovett’s room and the nurse that seemed to be assigned to him was just coming out.  
  
“Oy. Let me guess, You are here to see Jon?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Well, he’s in there. He’s still asleep. We got him hooked on some pretty nice drugs so it shouldn’t worry you if he’s a little out of it. I’ll be back with my replacement for the day in a few hours.”  
  
“Thank you so much.”  
  
“Your welcome. And let your friends know, especially, your Thomas, Daniel, Jon, Travis, and a bunch of those smarter ladies, that they need to get some sleep and to not come in.”  
  
He chuckled. For the first time since he had received the call earlier that morning. “Will do.”  
  
He walked into the room and slowly closed the door, trying not to make any loud noises. He dropped his jacket and some of his stuff on the chair furthest away from the bed and grabbed one of the other chairs, bringing it closer to Lovett and sitting in it.  
  
Lovett looked so much smaller in the hospital bed and he felt his breath catch as he saw the monitors and the drip that Lovett was hooked up to.  
  
_“He’s going to be okay. It is all going to be okay.”_ He thought to himself.  
  
He didn’t know how much time had passed, when he heard Lovett begin to shift and murmur in bed. He took this opportunity to grab Lovett’s hand.  
  
“Jonathan, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here, okay?”  
  
He saw Lovett’s eyes begin to flutter open and he squeezed his hand a little tighter, trying to help get Lovett’s eyes to focus through the haze of pain and medication.  
  
Finally Lovett’s eyes focused and a sleepy smile began to spread across his face.  
  
“Ro-Ronan?”  
  
Ronan smiled and squeezed his hand, using the other one to reach over and tangle it into Lovett’s bed head, combing through it.  
  
And with teary eyes, smiled and nodded. “Yes Jonathan. It’s me, Ronan. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here, okay?”  
  
Lovett nodded and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Going to be fine." He mumbled  
  
Ronan smiled and took another shaky, but relieved breath.

"I know. And I’m here. I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
